1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage battery for automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because storage batteries for automobiles are used in the engine compartments of automobiles, it has been conventional, in some cases, to erect a heat-shielding board between the storage battery and the engine to prevent the battery from being directly exposed to the radiation heat of the engine. In other cases, the storage battery is enclosed in a heat-shielding case having one end or both ends thereof open, also for the purpose of protecting the battery from high temperature.
With conventional protective means such as those mentioned above, however, the storage battery and the heat-shielding means require separate handling and it is quite troublesome to mount and dismount them in an automobile. Additionally, both of these conventional protective means have the disadvantage of a low heat-shielding effect resulting from free thermal convection between the air in the space formed between the storage battery and the heat-shielding device and the outside air. The space between the storage battery and the heat-shielding device is open upwardly or in a like direction and thus communicates with the outside air.